


You smell like salt

by sereniteasocks



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereniteasocks/pseuds/sereniteasocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pedro struggles to write a song to Balthazar, but things get easier when an partly oblivious Balthazar starts to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You smell like salt

**Author's Note:**

> Re-upload from my side-tumblr sereniteasocks. And I'm sorry if it's obvious I don't know how one writes songs.

"What I really like about you Balt, you…smell…like..salt.."  
"I don’t want to lie, I want you to know..I’m bi?"  
"I want you to know, your skin really glow?"  
Pedro tries playing the chord for the billionth time, “I realized I wanted more, and it struck me to the core” being the only line he had come up with that sounded somewhat decent.  
"You have my heart,.." Nope, he didn’t want to think about that rhyme. Pedro sighs deeply.  
Someone knocks on the door. It’s him, of course.  
"What are you doing?" Balthazar says with a laugh.  
"Ehm.." Pedro begins, glancing at the very visible guitar on his lap. "Well."  
"Need any help? I thought I heard you sigh."  
"What, you want me to sign no more?" Pedro says with a slight laugh, which Balthazar returns.  
"Yeah, of course."  
"It’s.. I don’t know if it’s ready to be shared, yet."  
"You don’t have to share it. I can just give you some general tips."  
"It’s, well, huh, I’m trying to be honest about something."  
"Yeah, a song is good for that.. What do you want to be honest about?"  
"My..feelings."  
"For..someone?" Balthazar says, so quietly Pedro barely hears him.  
"Yes.." Pedro’s reply being barely any more audible.  
"Oh."  
Had they not both stared at the ground, Balthazar would have seen Pedro’s very flushed cheeks and Pedro would have seen the uncertainty in Balthazar’s eye.  
"Well, how far have you come?"  
"One chord?" Pedro lets out a small laughter again. He plays it, Balthazar winces.  
"What chord is that supposed to be?"  
"A C-chord?"  
Balthazar comes closer, watching Pedro’s hand who plays the chord again.  
"Oh, that’s.. that’s not right. Move your indice one step up.. no, not that.. wait.."  
He tries a more hands on approach, and gently moves Pedro’s fingers around.  
"There.." he whispers, trying not to let his words tremble like his fingers just were.  
Pedro tries the chord again. His own fingers trembling, it barely sounds any better.  
"Alright, well, that’s a start." Balthazar tries.  
"It sounds horrible. But, maybe..maybe you could do what you did with Beatrice’s song? Like, play it for her?"  
"Yeah, sure, of course." Balthazar takes over the guitar and strums a little. "What tempo were you thinking?"  
"Well, the first.. eh, the first line goes, ‘I realized I wanted more, and it struck me to the core’"  
"”I realized I wanted more, and it struck me to the core’" Balthazar sings, adjusting the pattern. "Alright. You given any thought with what chord to follow that?"  
"After the C..maybe.. I don’t know, D?"  
Balthazar plays along again, with Pedro singing.  
"La lalala la lala la, la la la la la la.. I..don’t really have the second line, either."  
"How’s your relationship with this..this person, then? I mean, is it someone.. someone you know.. or?"  
"I, I guess.. a friend."  
"We have been friends for so long now, but it has turned into love? I mean, it only sort of rhymes, but?"  
"Yeah, no, it’s good."  
"Maybe you could go back to C. Keep it simple."  
"Yeah. Should we try from the start?"  
"Sure."  
They repeat it again, and when coming back to D, Pedro has found words again.  
"And I realize just how much, every time that we touch"-  
"I want to do it all the time, please tell me that you’d be mine"  
"I can’t rhyme with Balthazar but-"  
He doesn’t continue on with the line, and the strumming stops. The room suddenly feels very, very quiet. Maybe warm, maybe really hot, but very quiet.  
"I’m so happy you feel the same-" Balthazar continues, before stopping. Because finally no more words are needed, and because finally they truly look at each other, because finally they close their eyes and meet each other, and because soon, their lips are too hard pressed against each others for them to be able to talk.


End file.
